It Hurts to Lose Someone You Love
is the eighth episode of Survivor: Eras - No Rest, No Limit. Challenges Dungeon Duel: Go vs. San Each tribe will run through an obstacle course, where they will use whatever tools they have in a backpack to solve puzzles. The first tribe to make it through the five-part course wins the duel. Winners: San Immunity Challenge: Gotta Catch Em All The tribes will be released into the safari zone with 100 Pokeballs. They must capture as many Pokemon as possible within a time limit. The tribe to catch the least amount of Pokemon loses. Winners: Ichi, Roku, San, Go, Ni Story The Dungeon Music: We Did It! - Dora the Explorer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4-qMCzsLOQ4 Go and San left their cells in the dungeon and began exploring. Lucina moved slightly ahead from the group, but found nothing. Oscar also trailed off and came up empty-handed, but found himself greatly separated from the rest of Go. After breaking apart to find Oscar, Lily came across a chest in a small cell. Curiously, she opened it and removed a strange mask from inside. She recognized it as a Stone Mask. Stone Mask - The Stone Mask originally appeared in season 81, Survivor: Morioh. If played before Tribal Council, the holder of the Mask can "reject" the vote and sit out of Tribal Council. In Survivor: Inaba, Yukari Takeba found a Stone Mask on day 4, and did not play it until day 37, marking the longest period anyone has ever gone without playing an artifact after finding it. Lily hid the Stone Mask in her skirt and reunited with Oscar, but just in time to bump into the group from San as they walked down the hallway. Luke then called the entirety of Go together and announced that a second duel would be going on. He led the tribes to the challenge room, and explained how the duel would work. Once again, neither tribe had any supplies on them, therefore they would be playing for an instant Tribal Council. The stakes were high as the challenge begun. The tribes were given backpacks and took off into the course. Immediately, Sadako found a key, and used it to get through the first locked door. Mario found San's key and they were able to catch up. The next contraption confused everyone, but IA realized they had to use the screwdriver to screw nails in, allowing San to pull ahead. When San's contraption hit a wall, Misaka realized a block was missing, and used a block from the backpack to lift the wall. The contraption then landed on a scale, which Misaka balanced the scale on her first try, bringing San to their final puzzle. With Go severely lagging behind, San finished the first puzzle and won the duel. San was allowed to leave with their lives, being given a map out of the dungeon. Go, on the other hand, was brought to a room where they were told about their impromptu Tribal Council. They would have ten minutes to decide who they were voting, then it would begin. During the discussion period, Lucina brought up Oscar, who ran away from the tribe. James agreed, but Oscar tried to shove the votes toward Lily, who could possibly have an artifact. Sadako considered this fact, while Lucina fell in the middle on the topic. Before much more could be discussed, the sudden Tribal Council unfolded. During the Tribal discussion, it became known that Lily and Oscar were in the headlights from showing signs of mistrust right away, but everyone tried to dodge the topic. After many evasive maneuvers, the voting began. Lily received a vote from Oscar, but a unanimous vote sent Oscar the Grouch out of the game. Oscar had his torch snuffed and bid farewell to his opponents, leaving the four alone on their still-relatively new tribe. Luke reminded the tribe that anything could happen in the game, and dungeons were to be entered at their own risk. With that, Go was given a map out of the dungeon and left. Day 18 After leaving the dungeon, just about every tribe was devastated. However, they had to keep moving. Upon everyone else's departure, Roku arrived at the bridge to the dungeon. However, due to them lagging behind, they decided it best to pass the dungeon up and keep going. By the end of the day; Ni, Ichi, Yon, San, and Roku reached the vessel and took off for their next location, landing in the Pokemon region of Kanto. Go, on the other hand, could not find the vessel by nightfall. Day 19 Trivia: The first boss, Frank Sinatra, debuted in Survivor: Sound Stage 2, along with David. They both made the merge, and Sinatra would go on to win Survivor: Variety, becoming one of the most memorable and beloved players of all time. Go persisted on their way to Kanto, but they grew weary from traveling through the night and had to settle down. With their sadness weighing them down, traveling was a pain. Lucina brought Sadako aside to speak with her, claiming that she trusted the demon. Lucina: Do you think we can pull through with our current standings? Sadako: ... yes... Lucina: I think so, too. I trust you, and I'd like to keep working together. Sadako: ... same... James saw Lucina talking to Sadako, and felt suspicious. By the end of the day, Go reached the vessel and arrived in Kanto. Day 20 Trivia: IA and Lily's first season, Survivor: Vocaloids, paired teams of men vs. women. The entire male tribe went down pre-merge, and the entire female tribe reached the merge. Upon meeting up, everyone gasped to see Oscar and Wednesday missing. The host arrived to announce that the two had been abruptly eliminated in the dungeon, causing Satania to burst into laughter. SpongeBob, however, was not too happy about losing Oscar. Luke also revealed that Ichi would be immune, as they won a Boss fight in the dungeon. However, every other tribe would have to battle it out. IA, Pinkie Pie, and Godzilla sat the challenge out. The tribes ran into the safari zone, each being ambushed by Pokemon from the tall grass. They threw their pokeballs in an attempt to catch as many as possible but many kept breaking out and running away. After the thirty minutes were up, each tribe arrived for a Pokemon count. Roku caught the most with 48, San with 31, Go with 27, and Ni with 20. With only 16, Yon lost the challenge. The other five tribes were given Immunity and sent on the vessel to their next location, but Yon was sent to the sand planet of Tatooine to vote somebody off. After arriving on the new planet, Pinkie was sad at the fact that one of them would be going. Her first stop was Monika to figure out what would be happening. Monika brought Pinkie and Jill into a conversation to bring up the option of an all girls alliance. Pinkie was all for it, but Jill was on the fence. Jill talked with Kano about who could be deemed the weakest member of the tribe, and the opinion seemed to rotate largely on Mei. Kano was all for targeting the schoolgirl. Jill spoke with Monika about switching sights to Mei, who would not be of use to them in the future. Monika was unsure, but knew Mei was severely limited physically. At Tribal Council, Kano professed to feeling unsafe as the only man. Still, he ushered the girls to see that he was strong and more worthy of keeping than others. The tribe kept discussion to a minimum before they began the vote. After voting, Kano's vote went for Mei, but every other vote went for Kano. Kano waved goodbye as his torch was snuffed and he left the game. Luke told the girls that there would much strife to come in the future, and they should always be prepared. The remaining four members of Yon left to board the vessel that would take them to the world of Peanuts. Tribal Council Day 18 Voting Confessionals None. Final Words Day 20 Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running